Memories of a Platinum Devil
by Ravekizu
Summary: What if Lloyd had a childhood friend? Who was like Shana to Dart? What if she couldn't remember him? How would he get her back?
1. Chapter 1: Barrier

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Dragoon or any of its characters. I do however own the made up characters. Don't sue, I'm broke. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Ok, this story's main character is named Rave. And for the geniuses out there, yes that is also my name. Anyone who has a problem with that can just leave cuz I really don't wanna read and reviews complaining about it. OK!?

**Chapter 1: Barrier**

A young boy with platinum colored hair glared across the forest. A shimmer showed where his world ended and the world of the unknown began. He heard a noise. He turned just as a young girl with long black hair tumbled out of the bush. She whimpered in pain and shakily stood up. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked coldly.

The girl looked up at him with dark violet eyes. "I came to see what you were up to," she said softly.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed to walk anymore?" he asked.

"Well….you can…but…you're so close to the barrier. The elders will banish you if you accidentally cross over," she said.

"Those old fools? They're cowards. Anyway, if I cross over, it won't be on accident," the boy said.

The girl gasped and looked at him in shock. "Don't look so surprised!" the boy said, "We are stronger than those foolish humans! Yet they expect us to hide out in this forest like cowards. It's shameful! We hide from inferior beings!"

The girl looked down with teary eyes. "So…you hate me…as well?" she asked meekly.

The boy jumped. He spun to the girl and said, "That's…that's not what I meant and you know it! I meant…I mean…you are the one and only exception to my rule on humans. Besides, you're only half human. Your Wingly half more than makes up for your human half's weakness."

The girl smiled up at him mischievously. She flicked his nose and said, "You're blushing."

"N-no I'm not!" he said touching his face.

"But you had to check," the girl said grinning, "So you thought you were. Why would you? Are you embarrassed?"

The boy growled in frustration. "How old are you again?" he asked, "Because you sure do like tricking people."

The girl laughed and straightened proudly. "I'm five years old," she said proudly.

"You don't act like it," the boy muttered.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy, how old are you?" the girl asked crossing her arms.

"Seven," the boy said.

The girl giggled and said, "You don't act like it. You act like an old man!"

She stooped over and squinted up at him. She made like she was using a cane as she hobbled around. "These young whipper-snappers are far too loud these days!" she said in a funny voice, "Running around talking about humans and all that nonsense! What they need is a good spanking!"

She giggled and stood up straight. The boy reached over and ruffled her hair. "Whatever girly," he said.

"Hey," the girl cried, "No fair!"

She pouted at him. He glanced over at her and smirked. "What are you kids doing out here!?" a voice shouted.

The girl 'eeped' and grabbed the boys arm. He put her behind him. A muscular Wingly stepped out of the bushes. "I asked you a question!" he snapped.

"It's none of your business what we're doing out here," the boy hissed, "So what do you think your doing out here Jero? Why are you sneaking around in the bushes?"

"I'm an adult!" Jero snapped, "I don't have to answer to a kid! I could always tell the elders I saw you two outside of the barrier."

He reached out and grabbed the boy by his hair. "You're coming with me boy. They will love to kick you out," Jero said smirking evilly.

"No!" the girl cried, "Leave him alone!"

Her wings burst out as she lunged towards him. He smirked and backhanded her out of the air. She cried out in pain as her head collided with the trunk of a tree. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Jero laughed and said, "Oops. I thought you were a little fly."

The boy elbowed him in his stomach. Jero released him with a grunt of pain. The boy hurried to the girl's side. She was unconscious. Jero recovered and drew a sword. "I don't think anyone will miss two little orphan brats," he growled.

The boy scooped the girl up into his arms and glared at him. Jero brought his sword down towards the children. The boy threw himself backwards. He tumbled down the hill never releasing his grip on the girl in his arms. When they finally stopped, he checked the girl for injuries. They were a little scratched up, and a nasty bump was forming on the girl's head from impact with the tree, but they were alive. He turned his glare up towards the man. But his eyes widened. He was staring at a stone cliff. When he focused, he could just see the shimmer of magic. The girl groaned. "Owie…" she said quietly.

The boy sighed in relief. She blinked up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We…we fell through the barrier. We're in…the human world," the boy said.

"Oh," she said, though her eyes clouded in confusion.

"The elders won't let us return. Jero will tell them a lie, I just know it," the boy said glaring at the barrier.

The girl blinked and tried to sit up. "Don't move," the boy said, "You might have an injury I can't see."

The girl nodded and snuggled into his arms. She closed her eyes and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the boy said as he curled up with her, ready to fall asleep.

"Who are you? I don't know if I've ever met you before," she said sleepily.

That sure woke him up. He stared at her in horror. "I-I'm your friend. We've been friends for years," he said.

"But…I can't remember…I'm scared…" she said falling asleep.

The boy tightened his arms around her. "Don't be scared," he said, "I'm Lloyd, and I'll watch over you."

So….that's the first chapter. Whatcha think? Review please! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing

Ok...It's been a while but my **ONE** review convinced me to update and continue the story. and thanks to my **ONE** reviewer. i shall persist for you and none of the otherjerks who refuse to review my story even though i review hers cough**Lece**cough. so my **ONE** reviewer. here is the next chapter...

**Chapter 2: Seeing**

A teenage girl sat with her feet propped up in the bar. She watched with amused dark violet eyes as a girl with brown hair dragged a man in red armor around the bar. "Come on Dart!" she said, "We need to go explore! Bale is so big! And Lavitz said his mom would want to see us!"

"Actually, Shana," a blonde man with knight's armor said, "I need to report to King Albert."

"Oh come on Lavitz!" Shana said crossing her arms, "He won't mind if you're a few minutes late!"

"I was wrong," Dart said, "You didn't grow up."

Lavitz sighed and looked off to the side. His eyes landed on the girl. She did a mock bow with her head. Lavitz's eyes widened. "Miss Rave!" he said in surprise.

He walked over to her. The girl swept back her long black hair. The red tips caught Dart's eye as he followed. "Sir Lavitz," Rave said with a smile, "It's nice to see you've returned safe."

She stood up and hugged him. Lavitz laughed and said, "Miss Rave, every time I see you, you get prettier."

Rave pulled away and said, "And you flirt more every time I see you."

Lavitz blushed. "I was simply…" he said.

Rave touched his arm and said, "I know Lavitz."

She laughed and said, "Do you want to come with me to give my report? I'm sure you need to as well."

"Sure. Oh! I didn't introduce you to my friends," Lavitz said.

He turned to them. "This is Dart. And this is Miss Shana," he said.

Rave nodded to them. "I'm Rave Kizu," she said, "I'm a warrior for King Albert."

"Rave is the youngest warrior to ever serve in this kingdom," Lavitz said.

"Really?" Dart asked, "How old are you?"

"18," Rave said, "But I really don't act like it."

"Most warriors are 20 or older. The new advisor to King Albert is only 20. He's the youngest as well," Lavitz said.

Rave sighed. "No one takes me seriously though," she said.

"Until you beat them up," Lavitz said smirking.

Rave grinned. The guards saluted Lavitz and her as they passed. Rave ran ahead into the throne. "Rave!" the king's voice carried out to them.

"And Lavitz!" King Albert said as Lavitz came in behind her, "My two friends have returned safely!"

Rave giggled bowing. "Your Majesty!" she said grinning, "I grovel at your feet!"

"Rave…don't be a devil," Minister Noish said with a grin.

Rave smiled and crossed her arms. "Noish you old fuddy-duddy, why are you so mean to me?"

She looked over at the man to the right of the king. "Um…hi…new person," she said.

The man, in all black and a hood, walked out. Rave crossed her arms glaring at the door he had left through. "Fuck you too jerk wad," she said.

King Albert stood up and said, "Rave, Lavitz, may we have a word in private?"

Rave nodded. They excused themselves from the others and followed the king to his chambers. The man in black was there. Albert turned to them and said, "Lavitz, your mother was in here a few days ago. She made a strange request that I must talk to you about."

Lavitz looked over at Rave warily. "A-alright," he said.

Albert sighed and smiled at them warmly. "Why didn't you tell me you two planned to be married?" he asked.

The man in black gasped. It was barely heard over Rave and Lavitz. "Because your mother asked for my blessing of the union," Albert said, "And I wanted you to know…."

He put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled again. "I would happily bless the joining of my best fighters," he said.

Rave and Lavitz blushed. "Y-your Majesty…" Lavitz began.

"So when is the ceremony?" Albert asked.

Rave sighed. "Your Majesty," she said.

He looked at her expectantly. She crossed her arms and said, "I never knew you could be so damn dumb."

Hehe…that's the second chapter. Review my **ONE** person.


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

Chapter 3 First Meetings

Rave-OH MY GODS! Guys I'm so sorry I totally forgot about this fic! bows submissively please forgive my foolishness!

And thank you for the reviews! You guys were so nice! Now if Lece would only review…lol newayz I'm in the process of typing the entire story -14 chapters-so I'll update frequently!

On with chapter three!

AUTHORESS NOTE: In this fic I skip around a lot and only those who've played the game will understand, and can complain!

Lavitz patted Dart's shoulder. "You'll do fine," he said, "Just don't go Dragoon in there."

Dart nodded and started down the stairs. "Haschel!" he cried seeing the old man knock out a warrior.

The purple dressed man laughed and said, "I taught him some respect for elders."

"You're the master of the Rouge School right?" a soft voice asked.

They both turned. A teenage girl dressed in all black with fingerless leather gloves. Her dark violet eyes shone with laughter as she caught Dart's eyes. "Rave!" Dart exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"It's a chance to fight silly," Rave said, "Of course I'm gonna show up."

She looked around the room. "No one looks very strong though. Well except for you and Master Haschel."

Haschel smiled and said, "Well my pretty young friend, if you ever need help in your training I'll be glad to help."

Rave grinned, "If you beat me, I'll accept."

She looked around again. Platinum hair caught her eye. A man, looking about 20, was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was dressed in all black with combat boots. A long sword hung at his waist. Rave found herself openly staring at him. 'Open your eyes…please,' she thought.

As if the man had heard her mental plea, his eyes opened. Dark amber eyes immediately locked onto her violet eyes, making it impossible to breathe. She was drowning in his eyes, and could think of no better way to die. She took a step towards him, following the pull her heart had towards him. "Rave? What's wrong?"

She snapped out of it and looked back at Dart. "What?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You looked strange," Dart said, "Are you nervous or something?"

Rave shook her head. "Just…thinking," she said.

She looked back at the man. He was still staring at her. She smiled. 'Hi,' she mouthed.

The corners of his mouth twitched. He looked off to the side. "Proceed to the first fight!" the announcer said.

"Good luck guys!" Rave said.

"Don't go Dragoon Dart," she whispered.

"How did you know?" Dart asked.

"Lavitz told me," she said grinning.

She stepped back, adjusted her gloves, and grinned. She winked and ran out. Through the next six rounds, Rave, Dart, and Haschel smashed their opponents. The boys watched impressed as Rave took out her opponents with one blow from her fists. "I look forward to fighting you Haschel," she said grinning, "Good luck in your next match."

"Where are you going?" Dart asked.

"I'm starving!" she said, "I'll be right back."

Dart sighed and followed her. She giggled and wiped the ketchup off his nose from the hotdog. As they came back Rave said, "I guess we're the last three!"

Haschel said, "No…he was a spectacular swordsman. I had no chance."

Rave pouted. "I wanted to fight you," she said.

The man with platinum hair came back in. "That's him," Haschel said.

Rave stared again. "You fight him next Dart," Haschel said.

"Good luck Dart! I'll be watching," Rave said, "And you'd better win! I wanna fight you!"

She grinned and said, "But I won't mind fighting the man to beat Master Haschel."

She smiled over at the man. "The semi-finals!" the announcer said, "Dart vs. Lloyd!"

Lloyd glanced over at them. Dart sighed and walked out. Rave watched from the door as none of the attacks Dart threw would hit. Lloyd was to fast. Finally, Lloyd raised his sword and charged at Dart. Rave watched in horror as the swordsman sliced Dart up with inhuman speed. "Dart!" she cried.

Dart was weakening. His knees were weak and blood was running down his body. Lloyd raised his sword again. "Stop it!" Rave cried.

She ran forward and threw her arms around Lloyd from behind. Tears poured down her face. "Please!" she cried, "You're killing him! You already won Mr. Lloyd! Please don't kill him!"

She started to sob into his back. Lloyd looked back at her in shock. He slowly lowered his sword. Rave released him blushing. "You…you're…" Lloyd began.

Dart groaned. Rave hurried to his side, handing him a healing potion. He stood up and she helped him towards the back room. She wiped her eyes and looked back at Lloyd. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Dart sat down and looked up at her. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Rave crossed her arms glaring. "You're my friend dumbass," she said, "I didn't want you to die."

Dart smirked. "You get your wish," he said, "You get to fight the man who beat us both."

Rave nodded grinning. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah," he said, "I can just ask Shana to heal me with her Dragoon Spirit."

Rave smiled. She turned to the door taking a deep breath. "And now! The Finals! Rave vs. Lloyd!"

Again, I'm sorry about not updating in so long. A lot of things were going on and well…they took a higher priority to writing my ideas down…

**RIP **

**Leroy Taylor**

**Born: May 5, 1938**

**Died: May 28, 2005**

**We tell you goodbye**

**On this bright spring day**

**And although we'll cry**

**We know your loving spirit will be with us all the way**

**Days of spring, the time of new life**

**The flowers you loved so much are blooming all around**

**And somewhere a new husband kisses his new wife**

**While here the pain of loss abounds**

**The tears we cry are a foreshadow of rain**

**And we find ourselves lost without you**

**But somehow the flowers help ease our pain**

**And we know that as with flowers, spring begins life anew**

I'll always love you grandfather! Your little angel Rave Rene


	4. Chapter 4 First Fight

Wow has it really been that long since I updated? Holy hell... I really must apologize. I forgot all about it till I read my email the other day and saw a review for it. Drake, the reviewer, thank you for reminding me. I will be moving soon but I intend to finish this fic before then. Also if you haven't already, go check out Lecelamonaecelanetmarzakey's stories. she's my best friend and cousin and she's really good! THERE YOU GO LECE NOW REVIEW MY STORY!

Reviews- There aren't many, but there are a few I like

Drake-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was so shocked to get a review over a year after I hadn't updated. You have inspired me to finish and dig that old notebook out of my old crap. Took me three hours to find it but I did! Yay!

Deaths pet fox- first off, I love your name. Mine is so boring but hey that's not the point. Your review is good, but SHH! You'll spoil the non-existent plot!

Bloody Stardust- yet another cool name! You are so sweet to me. Flames do make good smores though! Oh… and don't call me deary freaked out! lol thank you for the kind review.

RavenAmeraDreams- such kind words thank you so much. .

I know there were others but I have to get on to the new section.

FLAMES!

Yay! My first flamer! Where did I put the marshmallows?!

Doctor Tranquilliser- Dude, if you don't like the fic, then don't read it. It's that simple. Wow, there really are some strange people out there.

ON TO THE FIC! I used a DBZ fighting style here. Guess I was watching the show at the time. Well anyway…

Chapter 4 First Fight

Rave squared her shoulders and walked towards the arena. She could see Lavitz up in the crowd cheering. Shana sat beside him waving. She smiled and waved back. Rose, a creepy woman to say the least, nodded slightly at her. Rave turned to her opponent. She sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. After she lit one, she studied him through the smoke. They stared each other down for a few seconds before they vanished. The crowd gasped. "Where…" Dart began.

They appeared in front of the entrance. Lloyd's sword was buried in the ground, inches from Rave's foot. He grabbed the cigarette from her lips and ground it under his boot. "These things will kill you, you know," he said calmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't diss my vices."

They vanished again. Rave's fist slammed into the wall. Lloyd smirked at her. She grinned and they disappeared once more. "They're so fast…" Haschel said.

"It's annoying," Dart said pouting, "We can only see when they miss…"

When they appeared again, Rave was holding off Lloyd's sword between her hands. But she was smiling. He smirked again and swept his foot at her legs, attempting to knock her off balance. She jumped and flipped over him, using his shoulders for a boost. When she landed, she immediately swung at him. He disappeared, only to reappear behind her swinging his sword down at her. She disappeared. This continued until Lloyd appeared behind Rave and held his sword at her neck, holding her still with his other arm. "Do you yield?" he asked in her ear.

She grinned and said, "If I say no, will you kill me?"

"No. Do you yield?"

Rave relaxed and sighed. "Fine."

He lowered his blade. Rave turned to him and said, "That was the best fight I've ever had. I hope we meet in battle again someday."

He nodded. He bowed and said, "I believe you deserve a prize for your efforts."

He held up a black stone. "What's that?" she asked blinking curiously.

"Your prize, my lady," he said tossing the stone to her.

"Um… thank you for the… uh… pretty rock…" she said.

She gasped as it began to glow. "As I thought," Lloyd said, "It recognized your potential."

"What is this?" she asked breathless.

"That is the dragoon spirit of the Onyx dragon," Lloyd said, "You are a dragoon."

Rave stared at him, then slowly pocketed the stone. "How did you kow it would resonate with me?"

Lloyd touched her cheek and said, "I saw your strength."

She smiled. Lloyd glanced up at the door. The others were standing there watching them. She looked back at Lloyd and bowed. "Thank you."

She hurried towards the others. "That was a great fight Ravie!" Shana said, "You are so good!"

"Thank you Shana," Rave said blushing, "Oh… are you ok now Dart?"

He nodded. Lloyd walked in and said, "Rave, I will take you up on that offer later."

Rave grinned and said, "And I'll win next time, Sir Lloyd."

"Use that strength," Lloyd said.

"I wish to fight you as well," Lavitz said putting his arm around Rave.

Rave smiled at the knight. "Silly Lavitz," she said, "You'd get your ass handed to you on a silver platter."

He pouted at her. Lloyd nodded once more before he left. Rave grinned at the sulking knight. "Let's go play!" she said taking his hand and dragging him out.

Lavitz looked helplessly at the others as the laughing girl dragged him towards the ticket vendor. She bought three tickets and said, "Where to first L?"

"Obstacle course?"

Rave grinned and ducked. Lavitz 'oofed' as the bar hit him in his stomach. Rave dodged around and reached the end. Lavitz groaned and held his stomach. Rave took the prize (A/N: which I never got! I hated that thing!) and ran to him. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine," Lavitz said as Rave rubbed his stomach.

He smiled up at her. She ruffled his short blonde hair and said, "I figured as much. You're one of the strongest men I know."

She helped him stand up. She smiled at him and said, "Plus, I'm a girl, so I know everything."

Lavitz rolled his eyes and took her hand. "Well come on oh-knower-of-all, we should get back to the others. I don't like this anymore."

Rave laughed and nodded. She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the knight's cheek. She quickly ran towards the group that had quickly become her friends. Lavitz had to clean up his nosebleed before he could go after her. "Your face is all red Lavitz," Haschel said, "You feeling ok?"

"I-I am fine…"

"Sir Lavitz! Lady Rave! The castle is in danger!!"

Rave stared as Lavitz jumped the draw bridge. After a few seconds, the sounds of battle stopped and the bridge dropped back down. "Come on!" Lavitz shouted, "King Albert is in danger!"

Rave ran next to him as they stormed through Hellena Prison. "Don't worry Lavitz," she said as the others panted for air behind them, "We will save him. We are, after all, his most trusted knights."

Lavitz said, "And when we do get to him, the bastard who is holding him will suffer an agonizing death!"

Rave nodded, a little freaked out by the murderous look in her friend's eyes. She leapt forward and put her fist through a monster's face. "Ewww…" she said shaking the blood off.

Lavitz ran on. Rave sighed and followed. Lavitz grabbed her hand and said, "Rave and I shall go ahead! You catch up if you can!"

"Those two…" Rose muttered, "They should get married."

"FRUGEL!" Lavitz roared, "Release the king and die like the dog you are!"

King Albert said, "Lavitz! Rave!"

The others came up behind them. Rave's eyes sparked with rage. "How dare you try to harm our king," she growled clenching her fists.

"You're dead!" Lavitz shouted.

As the fat monstrous warden fell, King Albert cried out in agony. The man in black, his advisor, had his arm through his back. He pulled out a glowing green stone. "Moon Gem…" he muttered.

Lavitz roared in fury and charged forward. He changed into his dragoon form and leapt at him. As if in slow motion, Rave watched the man draw a glowing sword. Her scream came to late as he stabbed him through his chest. "LAVITZ!!!!"

Kind of a crappy ending huh? I know, lame ass way to get the dragoon spirit but hey, you can buy Kongol's from a vendor. How gay is that? Next Chapter: Rage!


	5. Chapter 5 Rage!

No reviews yet since I just posted. Here's the next chappie!

Chapter 5 Rage!!

A heartbroken scream tore through the air. "LAVITZ! NO!" Rave screamed.

The man's hood fell off. Dark amber eyes met distraught dark violet. "It's… no… it can't be…" Shana said horrified.

"LLOYD!" Rave screamed.

She changed into the Onyx Dragoon. Black armor covered her body. A black aura surrounded her, her pained eyes burning with power. She charged forward, her armor clad fists glowing black. Lloyd sheathed his glowing sword and blocked her attack with his normal one. She fell back for half a breath before she started forward again. A weakened voice said, "R-Rave…"

Rave instantly stopped and knelt beside her fallen friend. He took her hand and said, "The king… is safe…?"

She nodded, smiling weakly. "He's alright. Think of the medal you'll get for getting injured saving him. Bet you'll get a parade. Can't wait huh? Your mom'll probably insist she ride beside you on your float."

He chuckled weakly. "Protect him for me… please…?"

"You don't even have to ask," she said, her eyes filled with tears, "We'll protect him together, as always."

"Rave… I wanted to tell you… I… I asked the king to bless… a marriage… for us… I wanted… to ask… you after… the war was… over… I… I love…"

His eyes closed, and Rave's tears fell. "Lavitz…?" she asked quietly.

He didn't move. She gently shook him as Lloyd watched with something that looked like regret on his face. "Please wake up Lavitz…" she whispered, "This is no time to be sleeping. You're… you're a hero… you can't sleep through your greatest moment… come on Lavitz… wake up… please… wake up!"

"It is useless," Rose said looking over Shana's head, "He is… he is dead Rave."

"No… no he isn't. He's just being silly Lavitz. He'll drop the act pretty soon. Just watch… Lavitz… he's not dead…"

She said, "You hear me?! You're not dead Lavitz! You… you can't be…"

Her body shook. She looked up at Lloyd. Her eyes, once filled with light and laughter, were empty. They were almost black. Her tears were gone. She stood up and glared, not blinking, at the platinum haired man. "Lloyd," she growled, "I'll kill you."

She sped towards him. Lloyd closed his eyes and jumped off the edge. Rave ran over and looked around. He was gone. She growled and yelled, "Come back and fight you bastard! You fucking coward! Get back here and fight me!"

Dart said, "Rave… he's gone…"

She changed back into her normal form, her body shaking. She turned to Lavitz's body. The dragoon spirit of the Jade Dragon left him and floated over to King Albert. "I understand Lavitz," he said, "Yes, I accept."

Rave fell to her knees beside his body. Her lower lip trembled. "L… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to keep you from harm… please… please forgive me…"

Her voice cracked with emotion. "Oh gods Lavitz!" she sobbed, "I… I failed you… Lavitz…"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

::FLASHBACK::

The young girl smiled as she ate her fish. Her eyes were glowing in the firelight. She looked at her companion and asked, "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm thinking…" the boy said staring into the flames.

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"About you," the boy said with a soft smile.

"What about me?"

"Do you know what love is?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"And?" he prodded.

She smiled, stood up, and walked around the fire to him. She put her arms around his chest and snuggled into his side. She sighed in content when he put his arm around her and closed her eyes. "And I love you…"

::END FLASHBACK::

Rave sat up. They were staying in a hotel in Fletz. She held her face in her trembling hands. She looked over at the other beds. She was sharing a room with Dart and Albert. The new girl, Meru, was in a room with Rose and Shana. Haschel and the Giganto Kongol were in their own room. Rave smiled at Albert's gentle snores. She stood and walked over to the window. 'So much has happened since his death…' she thought, 'The Moon That Never Sets, the Divine Moon Objects, and the Black Monster that Dart is after… how are they connected to Lloyd?'

Her eyes darkened in rage. 'Lloyd,' she thought, 'That cowardly bastard. He's been pulling the strings, hurting so many people, and for what?! I can't wait to see his blood run on the ground.'

Her eyes widened. She touched her cheek in shock. 'Is this what I've become…? This horrible monster set on revenge?' she asked herself, 'This isn't me! I'm not a cold blooded killer like Lloyd! How can I look forward to killing?! Revenge won't bring back Lavitz…'

She closed her teary eyes. "He wouldn't like me if he knew this side of me," she mumbled.

She looked down at her hands. "Sorry L," she said softly, "I forgot myself. I've gotta stay strong for you. I have to keep my smile. I have to make our journey count…"

She dried her eyes and said, "We will find out what that Wingly Lenus wants with the Moon Dagger. We're going to Illisa Bay."

Dart cracked open his eye. Albert was already wide awake. Rave stared out at the moon and hummed softly. Dart smiled and closed his eyes. Albert chose to watch her. The moonlight surrounded her, giving her an ethereal glow. Her eyes were closed as her lips moved to mouth the song.

I had a dream that I could fly. I can feel each moment as time goes by. We'd never be to far away. You would always be here I heard you say. I never thought. Thought that it would be our last goodbye. Our last goodbye. But I still can dream. That one day love will fall out from the sky. (A/N: I think that's the lyrics I haven't heard that song for a very long time…)

Dark amber eyes stared into the water. The water was deep and dark. No light penetrated the depths. 'Just like her eyes,' he thought, 'Dark, deep, and the light of her smile will never again reach her eyes.'

He looked up at the moon. 'Is it… really her? Her eyes are exactly the same. But… is she my girl? If she is… can she ever forgive me…?'

He clenched his fist. "That stupid man! He could have just stayed back! Just let me take the damn gem and be done with it! Then I wouldn't have had to kill him!"

A sigh crossed his lips as he lowered his head. "Rave," Lloyd said, "Her name… is Rave."

Crappy, I know. Crappy death scene, crappy skipping around, crappy everything. I haven't played this game in so long I can barely remember anything that happened. Glad I wrote it down… Next Chapter: Jealousy?


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy?

Three in a row. Lets get going!

Chapter 6 Jealousy?

Rave touched Meru's shoulder in comfort. The roars of the Sea Dragon had her terrified. Dart said, "We should prepare for anything. We never know what could happen next."

"No duh," Rave said rolling her eyes, "We're about to fight a friggin dragon and a woman from a civilization everyone thinks is extinct. I'd say we have to prepare."

She looked towards Albert, who she considered the smartest of the males of the group. "I'm gonna sneak ahead and see what's coming. I'll be back in a bit."

"Good idea," Albert said, "Be careful…"

Rave nodded to her friends before she started down the stone pathway towards the platform. She hid in the shadows and peeked out. She saw platinum hair. Two heads of platinum hair. It was Lenus and… "Lloyd…" Rave growled softly.

Lenus had her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him. Rave couldn't explain the spark of anger she felt towards the woman. "How about my hot prize?" Lenus purred.

Lloyd pushed her away. "I told you before," he began, "I-"

Lenus sighed in disgust. "Only feel for one person, yeah, I heard. Let me guess, the girl of your dreams, your childhood girlfriend."

Rave cocked her head to the side. 'The bastard can feel? Surprise, surprise…' she thought.

Lenus smiled bitterly. "I saw her you know. She was fighting alongside the group that's after you. She fights well. But… I had to kill her," she said maliciously.

The woman was pinned to the stone with Lloyd's sword at her throat. "Do not _**ever**_ speak such lies about her again!" he snarled.

"Oh Lloyd," Lenus purred, "I love it rough baby. This is so turning me on…"

Lloyd released her in disgust. "You whore," he hissed, "Learn some pride!"

Rave felt curiosity tingling in her mind. 'One of our group… who? Shana? Meru? It could be Rose. She's strange enough.'

"I shall take my leave. I hope they come for you," Lloyd spat.

'Shit! He can't leave!' Rave thought.

"LLOYD!"

She jumped down and raised her fists and said, "Hand over the Moon Dagger and Gem and I'll make it quick and painless."

She missed the softening of Lloyd's eyes. She was glaring at Lenus. "This was your love?" she asked looking Lloyd up and down, "Ha! The only good thing about him is his lo-"

She clapped her hand over her mouth. Lloyd almost smiled. "My looks, Rave?" he said, "You think I'm cute?"

Rave glared. "Lavitz was cute you murdering bastard!" she shouted.

Lloyd's face fell. "Aw…" Lenus said with a smirk at Lloyd, "Did you _**love**_ him? Was this Lavitz your knight in shining armor?"

Rave's eyes filled with tears. She glared down at her hands. 'Love…? Did I…?'

Lloyd stepped forward, reaching out for her. "Rave…"

She raised her head and glared at him. "What?" she snarled in contempt.

He lowered his hand and shut his mouth. "Rave! We heard you shout!" Dart called.

They all ran up. "Lloyd?!"

Lenus put her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later for my hot prize," she purred.

His lip curled. "Don't touch me."

He shoved her away and went to the edge of the platform. "I'll be in Millie Sesesu. (A/N that how you spell it?!) Come there and find your answers."

He jumped off. "Lloyd!" Rave shouted, "Get your ass back here now dammit! Stop fucking running away!"

Lenus threw a dagger at her. She dodged and stared at her in hate. Lenus changed into a blue dragoon and said, "Come on girl. Lets see you fight for real!"

Rave growled and raised her fists. "Fighting me alone? How foolish," Lenus laughed.

Rave said, "I don't need them to take you out."

The sea dragon rose up. "How about now?" Lenus asked smirking.

Rave rolled her eyes. "Dart, you guys take care of the dragon."

Within minutes, Lenus was on the ground dying. She looked up at Rave with teary eyes. "I see it now," she said as Rave tried to find her healing potions to save her.

"Don't talk," Rave said, "Save your strength. I'll help you…"

"No, I am to die here," Lenus said, "But I see why he's fascinated by you."

"Who?"

"Lloyd," Lenus said, "He talks only of you."

"Why?" Rave asked confused.

Lenus smiled. "You don't remember," she said softly, "But with time you will. Soon, you will know everything."

And then she was gone. Rave closed her eyes. "Forgive me Lenus," she whispered.

The dragoon spirit floated to Meru. Rave stood up and bowed her head. "What does Lloyd want with you?" Albert asked.

"I don't know," Rave whispered.

::FLASHBACK::

The boy closed his eyes in pain. The little girl was sobbing. A group of hunters were carrying her towards the village. "Please!" she cried, "I'm sorry!"

The men shared confused glances. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry! Please don't send me away! I'll be good I promise! I want to be with you forever!" she said sobbing.

"Come on little one," one of the hunters said soothingly, "We'll find you a nice family to take care of you."

The boy flew above them till they came to the edge of the forest. He landed on a tree and watched her struggle against them. "Forgive me," he said, "But you are far better off with humans. There, you will be safe. I cannot protect you right now. I promise I'll come to you some day. And then we will be together forever."

He saw the girl raise her head to where he was. She reached out and screamed, "Lloyd!"

::END OF FLASHBACK::

Rave panted as she dodged a blast from the Divine Dragon. She charged up and sis her Level 3 Dragoon Magic: Eternal Damnation. The dragon was pelted by millions of black swords. It roared and fell. Lloyd jumped forward and removed the Dragoon spirit. "A small prize," he said, "Though it does not respond to me."

He disappeared. "He's leaving the mountain!" Albert shouted, "Chase him!"

Dart and Rave charged after Lloyd with the others not far behind. Their eyes widened as wings formed on his back. He fired a fireball at Dart. "NO!"

Rave shielded him. They both flew off the side of the cliff towards the magma. Lloyd shouted in horror and shot after them. Dart was able to grab onto a rock. Rave, however, kept falling.

MY FINGERS ARE ABOUT TO FALL OFF! I've been typing non-stop on this and another story I'm writing for my friends for hours. So I'm going to post a few more chapters tomorrow. Right now my fingers are revolting. BTW, the reason I haven't updated this is because I've been reading on Adult instead of here. I'm more into Yaoi fics now as well so I mostly post them. Hmm… maybe there's a Lavitz/Dart or Lloyd/Dart in the future…

Dart-NO WAY IN HELL!

Lavitz-I'm dead remember?!?!

Lloyd- Might I recommend not angering her? She's been known to tie guys to beds together and take pictures…

Rave- cackles maniacally

Dart and Lavitz- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter: An Old Friend? Please review! I was nice and gave you guys three chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I took a few days to update. So sue me. But I was at a place where posting wasn't possible since I was to busy hanging out with Lece. And as for my week excuse… hehe… new boyfriends have to be broken in you know. Especially highly trained military killing machines capable of great cuddles and kisses ! Ok girly moment over.

Reviews:

The Common Wind Deity: I swear to you I took no offense to your review. That was the kind of constructive criticism i was looking for. Thank you for giving it to me. You were not rude in any way, and that is how a review should be. Thanks for the advice! . Have a homemade chocolate chunk cookie!

This chapter, Lloyd and Rave's shared past is finally revealed! Yay. Not like you guys haven't figured it out already…

The M rating comes into play for this chapter do to Rave's potty mouth and my twisted sense of humor. While writing this, I'm drinking way to much caffeine. I blame a case of Dr. Pepper. Thus, the crack-ness. You'll see what I mean.

**Dart and Rave charged after Lloyd with the others not far behind. Their eyes widened as wings formed on his back. He fired a fireball at Dart. "NO!"**

**Rave shielded him. They both flew off the side of the cliff towards the magma. Lloyd shouted in horror and shot after them. Dart was able to grab onto a rock. Rave, however, kept falling.**

Chapter 7 An Old Friend?

Before her body could hit the magma and suffer a horrible burning fate, she was caught. Her head rolled against Lloyd's chest. Dart, clinging to the cliff as he was, could only shout at Lloyd. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and shook his head. She groaned and touched her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. He sighed in relief and smirked. Rave's eyes widened. He flew them over to a conveniently placed shelf on the cliff. She swayed when he sat her down, so he helped her lean against the rock. "You're safe now," he said, "I'm sorry, I never meant for you to be harmed by that attack."

She still stared at him. He was tempted to feel his face to make sure he didn't have a snot trail on his nose or something gross like that. "L-Lloyd…" she said, "W-where we ever camped out in a forest together?"

His eyes widened slightly. "You remember…" he said softly.

He cupped her cheek and smiled warmly. "I'm so glad…"

She jerked away, smacking at his hand. "N-no!" she shouted, "I'm not… I can't be… your… you killed Lavitz!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "A fact you'll never let me forget, I'm sure."

She glared hard at him. "I should kill you right here!" she shouted balling up her fists.

He looked at her with something akin to sadness in his eyes for a few moments. Then he closed his eyes and stepped back. "I am going after the final Moon Object," he said softly, "After that, you can kill me."

He disappeared.

Rave shivered as another gust came up. "Here," Albert said, "Wear my cape, it'll do better for you than your outfit."

She wore a tight black halter top and baggy black cargo pants. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun. She smiled at her former king and wrapped herself up in his cape. "Thank you."

The glacier was cold. Really cold. Like freeze the urine in your bladder cold. (Got that one from a YuGiOh fic on Don't remember the author but if it's you sorry!) "Stupid glacier. Who the hell builds a tower in the middle of a fucking glacier?!"

Miranda, the Shana replacement who Rave admittedly liked more than the younger woman, shook her head at the dark haired woman. "It was meant to float in the sky. It crashed here. Then we never really did anything with it."

"Peachy," Rave said, "Hide a powerful object in a glacier. Pass another down to a princess in disguise. Implant the last in the back of the king. Haven't you people ever heard of a really thick safe?"

"Someone's in a bad mood," Meru prodded, "What exactly happened between you and Lloyd while you were down that cliff? Huh? Huh? Did he… you know, profess undying love to you or something? Cop a feel?"

"He killed my best friend," Rave said through gritted teeth as the Tower of Flanvel came into view, "I think I'm allowed to have a pissed off moment every now and again!"

The twists and turns of the tower's teleportation device did nothing to improve Rave's bad mood. "Someone build a fucking elevator! Hell, a flight of stairs! Something!"

"Calm down," Haschel said, "You can't fight when you're so pissed off."

Rave took a deep breath as they finally reached the top. Then let out a yell of frustration as they saw Lloyd get the Moon Mirror. "So… they come…" he said.

"Great! Just fucking GREAT! Just what we need! The final fucking moon object in the hands of a homicidal maniac!" Rave yelled.

Lloyd raised his eyebrow at her actions. "Time of the month, princess?" he asked.

She glared at him. "No," she growled, "You just push my PMS button!"

"Do you… uh… need a Midol or something?" Dart asked.

"GRRR! SARCASM, DART! S! A! R! C! A! S! M! GODS! WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME A GIRL HAS A PROBLEM MEN ASSUME IT'S MENSTRUAL RELATED?!?! CAN A GIRL NOT HAVE A BAD DAY WITHOUT IT BEING PMS?!"

Even Kongol took a step back. Rave seethed for a few seconds before Rose knocked her in the head with the hilt of her sword. "I believe the answer to your crankiness is to hand Lloyd's ass to him on a silver platter."

Lloyd shook his head in amusement. "So, Rave, did you come here for answers to your memories?"

She glared at him for a few seconds before her entire attitude changed. She slumped her shoulders and said, "Guys… I… I can't fight him…"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dart said, "Weren't you saying a few hours ago that he had to die? What's going on?! Are you bi-polar?!"

"No!" Rave said looking down, "I… I'm sorry guys… I can't…"

"Why?" Albert asked softly.

She closed her eyes. "He knows who I am. My past… before I was a knight. Before I came to Bale. Before all of that."

"Your past is just that," Rose said, "Past. That cannot change the present. And he killed Lavitz, Rave. Whoever he was to you back then matters not. Now you must fight. Or have you forgotten he killed the man who loved you?"

"You think I don't know that?!" Rave shouted.

She raised her head and they were shocked at the tears in her eyes. "I dream of Lavitz every night! I see him every second of every day, dying in my arms!"

She fell to her knees. "Before I came to Bale, I had nothing. No past, no future, no one to care. What if I have a family?! What if there are people who care?! How can you ask me to kill the only man who knows that?!"

"If you won't," Dart said drawing his sword, "Then I will! I'm sorry, Rave. But I cannot forgive him for what he's done…"

He charged at Lloyd. Lloyd lowered his sword and closed his eyes. 'I deserve this. I hurt her… forgive me… your past shall remain a mystery it seems…'

But he never felt the blade hit. He heard a thunk, and felt something against his chest. Confused, he opened his eyes. Rave's eyes were shut, and she was biting her lip in pain. Albert's green cloak turned red. Dart's sword was embedded in her back. Dart jerked it back in horror. Rave collapsed against Lloyd's chest. She weakly tried to push off, but the pain made her whimper and stop. Lloyd helped her stay standing with his arms around her. "Why… Rave… no…"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You… you saved my life. I owed you. So… I've repaid my debt…"

Her eyes closed and she fell against his chest fully. She breathed in a scent she hadn't smelled since she was a child. The scent of winter. Then she welcomed the total darkness. There, she didn't feel the pain.

Lloyd picked her up bridal style and said, "I will take you to my boss. The one who's been pulling the strings. The man who now has Shana."

He looked down at the bleeding woman in his arms. "But only after she heals."

Rave's eyes slowly opened. The others were gathered around her bed looking worried. When her eyes settled on them, they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Rave ok?" Kongol asked.

She nodded. "Lloyd healed you," Rose said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Where is he?"

"Right here."

He stepped from the back of the group, where Meru had been standing with her hammer over his head in case he tried something. He came up beside her and looked down at her as she sat up. "Hey guys? Can we… have a minute alone?" Rave asked softly.

"We'll be right outside," Dart said with a warning glare at Lloyd.

They all filed out. Rave looked up at Lloyd, once more studying his features. "You wish to know about your memories?" he asked.

She nodded. Lloyd sat in one of the small wooden chairs and said, "You are over a hundred years old. But in Wingly years, you're only 18. Many years ago, a female Wingly brought a human male to the forest we later lived in. The woman was banished, but only after she'd had her child. Guess who? At the time, I was about two. I lived in an orphanage. You were brought in right after you were born. Your mother and father had left and were killed by humans. I remember the first time I saw you. You were so small and delicate. And you wouldn't stop crying, no matter what the ladies of the orphanage did. I remember sneaking into the nursery and looking down at you. You looked up at me with those big violet eyes and just stopped crying. I think… that's when I began to live for someone other than myself. By the time you were old enough to talk, the other kids started picking on you. I would take up for you, and get us in a lot of trouble for fighting. The head mother determined that when you were old enough, we would marry."

Rave gaped at him. "Yeah," Lloyd said, "We're engaged. Arranged marriages are common in Wingly culture. Anyway, after a while, I saw you as my friend. We would go off and explore the forest, right up to the barrier."

"The forest… was it the same as the one Meru is from?" Rave asked.

"No," Lloyd said, "Ours was farther towards Zenebatos. When you were 5, we fell through the barrier into the human world. Rules were, you fall through you're stuck. Had we gone back in we would have been killed. You had hit your head really hard and lost your memories. I was the only one who could protect you. For two years we stayed in the forest living off fish and berries. But I started to see you as so much more than my friend. And you told me you loved me. That terrified me. The thought of another depending on me so much, when I was so young… I couldn't do it. I wanted you to have the chance to live a normal life. So I led a group of hunters to where you were sleeping and hid myself. They carried you to the nearby human village where you started to live as a human. But they would start to notice you didn't age. So I would do something to drive you out. One day you spotted me and called out to me. I… I had to erase your memories again. You didn't even remember me anymore. I had to stay away from you for a few days to keep from calling out to you. In those few days, you left the village and vanished. For years I searched. Then Emperor Diaz approached me with a plan. In setting it in motion, I found you again in Bale. With Dart and the others."

Rave sat in silence for a few seconds. "So… I'm half-Wingly?" she asked softly, "But… I've never noticed how time passed…"

"Winglies don't feel the passage of time. Nor do they notice it," Lloyd said.

Rave sighed. "So confusing…"

Lloyd said, "I would gladly stay by your side forever to explain…"

Her dark eyes faded. "No…" she said, her voice cracking, "You… you killed Lavitz. I can never forget that."

Lloyd sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know…"

The blizzard roared outside the cave. After Lloyd had told them all about Emperor Diaz approaching him about making the world better, Dart suggested they all rest. Rave had only told Meru and Rose what Lloyd had told her. Now she slept beside Meru near the fire. Lloyd, when threatened by the men, slept near the entrance. Far away from Rave. The cold seeped past his armor and made him shiver violently. So naturally he was unable to fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling of the cave and sighed. A whimper made him sit up. Rave was fidgeting in her sleep, tears beading on her lashes. He crept over to her and touched her cheek with his frozen hand. She leaned into his touch, stilling. He smiled gently at her. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry… Lavitz…"

Chapter 7 complete! Not very easy with a curious kitten crawling over the keyboard. Phew. 6 pages… Rave was very vulgar in this chapter. Sorry about that. Dr. Pepper brings out the evil in me I guess. I know you guys are probably thinking how stupid this story is. But I will see it out till the end! Which is only like… what… 8 or 9 more chapters? Can I last that long? Next chapter Lloyd dies! Oh no!

Next Chapter: Loss.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Two in a row! Yay!

Chapter 8: Loss

Everyone stared in awe. "Welcome to Vellweb," Lloyd said, "Emperor Diaz is awaiting us inside."

Rave was staring at the town in trepidation. Meru said, "Ravie? What's wrong?"

"Something bad is gonna happen if we go in there," she said, "We… we shouldn't go in…"

"We have to. He had Shana, and we must confront him about his plans with the Moon Objects," Albert said.

Rave looked at him in fear. "But… what if… I lose one of you…?"

Kongol placed his large hand atop her head. "Kongol keep Rave safe. Kongol protect friends with life."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she mumbled.

They started down the rubble. Rave slipped on a loose rock and started to fall. A strong arm came around her waist and pulled her close. "Careful," Lloyd said, "You'll hurt yourself."

Rave pushed him away and started away from him. He blinked. "Rave…?"

She ignored him. "SHANA!" Dart shouted.

"Diaz," Lloyd said, "The Moon Objects are yours. Release the girl."

"If you really are Emperor Diaz," Rosa said drawing her sword, "Then you know what those objects mean."

"Yes," Diaz said, "Total destruction."

"WHAT?!" Lloyd shouted, "No! You said equality and purity!"

"That is what destruction is. All species would be equal in the sense that none exist. The earth will be pure in the sense that none will be able to contaminate it," Diaz said.

"No!" Lloyd said, "I wanted equality where the humans could live in peace with the species that they had feared and hated! Where Wingly's could be free of their forest prisons and where humans could live alongside them as equals! A world where I can stay with her forever!"

Rave's eyes widened. "Who?" Haschel whispered to Meru.

Diaz laughed. "To bad," he said, "All species shall perish. And Shana, the Moon Child, shall lead it!"

"I will not allow it!" Lloyd shouted, "I will not allow her to come to any more harm because of my actions!"

He sped towards Diaz with the Dragon Buster drawn. "Don't!" Rave called, "Lloyd!"

"Hmph! Foolish little boy," Diaz said.

Lloyd was encased in a sphere. Flames engulfed it. "No!" Rave cried.

She ran forward and collided with the sphere. She was thrown backwards into Dart. Lloyd's pained eyes met her terrified ones. "Rave…" he said, "Do you… truly hate me?"

Rave reached out to him, terror and pain in her eyes. She jumped up and started running towards him. The sphere slammed through the ground and Lloyd tumbled down to the bottom of Vellweb. Then the rubble slammed down on top of him. But not before his shout echoed up. "Rave!"

Rave ran to the edge of the hole and screamed, "LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!"

She fell to her knees, her eyes wide with shock. "Lloyd… no… please… I don't hate you…"

"His last words…" Meru said sadly, "He… he called out for you…"

Rave was sitting in the sand with her knees to her chest. Dart had gone off with Rose. 'He'll kill her…' Albert thought, 'She's the Black Monster.'

Everyone else was watching Rave. Meru's words didn't seem to get through to her. She was staring at her arm. At a silver ID bracelet there. She'd worn it as long as she could remember. 'He gave it to me… right before he sent me away…'

There were Wingly words carved into the back of the bracelet. Meru had told her what they meant. Angel of Light, never touched by Darkness. On the front was her name in Wingly characters. Her eyes were deadened. "It's wrong…" she said.

"Huh? You say something?" Meru asked.

"No matter what. I always go through the darkness alone," Rave mumbled.

"Is she going to be alright?" Albert asked Meru.

"She lost Lavitz," Meru said, "Now she's lost the only person who knew everything about her. She's grieving."

Rose and Dart came back. "We have to move on," Dart said, "We need to get to Zenebatos."

"We can stop Zieg and get Shana back before he can access her powers," Rose said.

"Yeah. So lets go," Dart said.

Meru hit him in the head with her hammer. "Rave needs time to grieve," Meru hissed.

"I'm alright," Rave said standing and brushing off.

"Are you sure?" Haschel asked, "Grief can impair your fist."

Rave brushed off her hands and said, "Grief? Over who? I have lost no one I care for. Not since Lavitz."

Her eyes were darker than they used to be. "Rave…" Meru said, "Don't do this…"

"Do what?" Rave asked.

"Block him out," Meru said, "You'll only cause yourself agony."

"You don't feel pain in the dark," Rave said.

The black aura of her Dragoon Spirit surrounded her. "No," Meru said quietly, "You just can't see what is causing it. Pain _**still**_ engulfs you."

Rave turned to Dart and said, "Let's go."

He cast a worried look at her. "Ok…" he said.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen," Rose said, "Is the Law City Zenebatos."

"AKA the City of Tight Assed Robots," Rave said.

Rose smirked at her and said, "Exactly."

"Uh oh…" Meru whispered, "Rave's been around Rose for to long… she's developing cynicism. She really is messed up…"

"HALT!" a robotic voice shouted.

A black demonic looking thing sped towards them. They readied to fight. Instead, they were engulfed in a green light. A sphere surrounded them and they sped off. They zipped through tunnels that branched off in all directions. There was a bright flash of white light, and Rave was pulled away from them down another tunnel. "Ravie!" Meru screamed.

Rave cried out in pain as she was slammed into the ground. There were two cracks. She winced and touched her broken arm. Then her broken ankle. She groaned and punched the floor with her good hand. She looked around. The room was dark, cold, damp, and smelly. Rave sighed and fished through her pockets for a Healing Potion. She could only find a pack of cigarettes. She crawled over to the wall and leaned back. She fished one out with her good hand and put it into her mouth. As she searched for her lighter, she stiffened. She pulled the cigarette out and looked down at it scornfully. "Sorry Lloyd…" she said softly.

She leaned back again and closed her eyes. "Oh Lloyd…"

Another hour, another chapter. How sad. That part of the game had me upset. Although I must say it's unwise to watch Law and Order SVU while typing. I love that show and I get easily distracted. I even had to go back and erase a few extra names from the chapter that were in the show. I'll type one more chapter and post it tonight. Just because you guys are so nice.

Next Chapter: Return To Me


	9. Chapter 9

NUMBER THREE! Almost midnight! Can I finish it before then?!

Chapter 9: Return To Me

Rave tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her body, both inside and out. But it brought out pained gasps from her. "I'm weak…" she mumbled, "A-alone and weak…"

She felt hot tears running down her face. "Lloyd," she said sadly, "I never… I never hated you. I was so angry and hurt at what you'd done. But never hate…"

A bitter laugh crossed her lips. "I didn't even love Lavitz. Not the way he loved me. He was my friend. Everyone assumed that since he loved me, I must love him as well. But… I never felt that way."

She felt a presence. Her eyes shot over to the other side of the room where a shadowed figure was sitting against the wall. The figure's head was down. He wore a black cloak with the hood pulled up. "Who's there?!" she said tensing.

"Just a fellow prisoner," the figure said in a raspy voice, "Damned to this wretched cell for the rest of my tortured existence."

"That might not be much longer with the way things are outside," Rave said, "Tell me… why was I arrested?"

"For sitting foot in the Forbidden City," he said, "I was put in here recently. Or perhaps it was a very long time ago. You lose track of time in this place you see. I was traveling to find my reason to live, and stumbled into the city. I was seized and placed in here."

"Oh… I am sorry…"

"I am guessing that your reason is gone?" he asked.

"No. I just lost my strength."

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"My body is broken. My mind and heart are weak. I can no longer fight. I am weak."

The man stood and slowly approached her. "May I sit beside you?"

She scooted over slightly and he sat. He touched her ankle with his surprisingly clean hands. His hands glowed white and instantly her bones mended. The pain was gone. "Wow…"

"Allow me to see your arm?"

She offered it to him. He gently touched her arm. The same glow. "This will take longer since it is an unclean break."

"Like I got anywhere to go?" Rave said trying to joke.

He managed a weak smile. She could barely make out his lips in the darkness. "I must thank you for your kindness Mr.…?"

"I do not have a name. I lost it long ago," the man said, "May I ask… who are you?"

"I'm Rave," she said, his subtle accent relaxing her along with his healing powers.

"Miss Rave, why are you crying?"

"It's personal," she said, "Sorry… but I'm not big on confessing things."

"Who would I tell?" he asked, "I am damned to rot on this planet. Either here or outside. My life will not last much longer. Perhaps I can help at least one person before I pass on."

Rave sighed. "His name… was Lloyd. He's… he's dead."

"This Lloyd man, is he important to you?"

"Yes. He is… I mean… was… I mean… uh… fuck…" Rave said.

She blinked back tears and said, "He was my first love. And my only love."

Rave pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her good arm around them, trying to stop her tears. She gave up and began to sob into her knees. "I'm sorry Lloyd," she said softly, "I never… I should have… I wish I'd… I… I miss you so much Lloyd."

The man released her healed arm and put his arm around her. She turned and cried into his shoulder. The man said, "The ones we love are never really gone. They never really die. They live on in our hearts and minds. And the memories we keep of loved ones remain engraved inside of us forever. All through the ages. True love is a blessing of Soa. Being so, it lasts forever you see. It never fades. And you can never forget. In some ways, it is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing when they are with us. And a curse when we continue to live after they are gone."

Rave stopped her tears, but remained leaning against him. She breathed in his scent. He smelled like a forest and spices. That scent triggered memories inside of her. Ones she couldn't understand. This man comforted her, even though she was sure she'd never met him. "Without him," she said sadly, "My world has become dark. See? Look at this place. Dark and cold. Just like my life."

The man shook his head. "No," he said, "There is light in all darkness. You just have to look. Don't sink into depression as I did when my love died. That will sap you of everything you are. You will become a shadow of your former self. Do you really think Lloyd would want that?"

"No," Rave said softly, "He… he said he loved when I smiled. And when I laughed."

"Everything he did, he did for me," she said sitting up, "Because he loved me. He loved my smile, my laugh, my mind, my heart… everything."

"He loved your eyes?"

"Yes," Race said suspiciously, "Do I know you?"

"No, we have never met," he said, "But I find your eyes to be the best part about you."

Rave looked down. "Thank you."

She looked back up and turned to face him fully. "Here I've been pouring all my problems out onto you. What do you have that makes you sad?"

"Nothing anymore," he said, "Meeting you has lifted my sorrow. I have found my reason for living by seeing your eyes."

"Rave?! Are you in there?!"

Rave stood up and said, "Meru! I'm here!"

She turned and smiled. "They're going to get us out-"

The man was gone. Nothing remained of him, not even his comforting scent. "A-a dream?" she whispered.

The wall smashed in and Kongol stomped in. "Rave safe?" he asked.

Rave smiled up at him. "Yes," she said, "Thank you Kongol."

"Rave smile," Kongol said, "Kongol happy now."

"I can't believe he broke the signet!" Dart shouted, "This sucks!"

"We can still beat him," Rave said, "We just have to stick together and keep going forward."

"When did you get back to normal?" Meru asked, "What exactly happened to you in that cell?"

Rave said, "I found light."

She smiled brightly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Wow!" Meru said, "Look at this view!"

Rave came over to the edge of the cliff. The city stretched out far below. "I can see why the leaders would want to stay here," she said, "Power over those below them. Kinda spooky to think the Wingly's used to be higher than this."

Meru grinned and said, "BOO!" (A/N: Lame I know. How old WAS I when I wrote this?!)

Rave jumped in alarm. "Rave!" Meru screamed.

Air was rushing past her. The ground was quite a ways down, but it was rushing towards her. "Fly!" a voice shouted in her head.

"I can't!" she shouted.

"FLY NOW!"

Wings burst from her back. Rave flew up past her shocked friends into the clouds. "Go Ravie!" Meru called.

"I knew you could do it…" a male voice said in her ear.

She turned and almost screamed. Dark amber eyes shone with a smile. "Oh… my… gods…"

"She's falling again!" Meru screamed.

She flew up to catch her. But Rave was stopped by a man. He cradled her to his chest. "She just fainted… no need to worry…"

"Holy shit!"

Dart and the others stared up at the three figures. "I didn't know she was a Wingly," he said.

"She's half human, half Wingly," Rose said, "If you have a problem with that, talk to my sword."

"Hey! I never said I had a problem with that! Rave is Rave no matter what!"

Rave opened her eyes. Black fabric was pressed against her cheek. She looked up into dark amber eyes. Short platinum hair was being pulled around in the wind. A smirk was on full lips. "Rave," he said, "You can't fly if you pass out. That's Flying 101."

Rave stared with her mouth wide open. He landed and gently sat her down on her feet. He shut her mouth with gentle hands and said, "You look like a fool with your jaw gaping like that. Keep it closed unless you plan to say something."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Lloyd?"

He smirked and nodded. Rave said, "FUCK!"

"W-what?" he asked shocked.

"How the hell am I supposed to help the others if I'm dead?!" Rave shouted.

Lame I know. Very rushed too. Thank gods for spell check. I messed up so much in this chapter my laptop must hate me now. But I got out three as promised. That's all that counts. PLEASE REVIEW! And read Lece's stories!

The next chapter is gonna be pretty stupid. Is Rave really dead?! Yeah right, I know. Who is the hooded man?! What will Rave do now that she knows how she feels for Lloyd?! Will I ever shut up?! Find out next chapter!

Next Chapter: Reunion

See ya!


End file.
